


Can't Forget You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a one night stand, but neither one of them really want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget You

Jemma knows Bucky Barnes for four days before she finds herself sprawled on a bed, one hand pinned above her head, and the legend himself hovering over her as he moves himself inside her. 

His cybernetic arm his hard around her hips, holding them up off the sofa, and she curls her arm beneath his, digging her nails into his muscled back as he moves in and out with her with deep thrusts.

They had spent four days of testing the water, some teasing, some smiling on her part, smirks on his, and the night before they were both to depart he kissed her.

So there they were, with no expectation, both having jobs to go do. 

It had been to long for Jemma, and even when she had a sexual relationship it had been nothing like the man above her. Who could say they had sex with a super soldier with a metal arm? Could she really say she ever had been with someone with the hard, slightly intimidating chiseled body he had? No. And probably never again, so that was a bit disappointing. But she took what she could, Jemma was determined to take as much as she could. And Jemma didn’t mind how he took her.

For hours that night he was inside of her, on top of her, behind her, beneath her. Jemma screamed when he took her from behind, fucking her hard and for a moment she really thought it should be impossible to push into her has hard as he was. That’s what she gets for having sex with a man experimented on with the super soldier serum.

When she rode him she didn’t want to stop. He was deep, and the feeling of being filled by him was addicting. Luckily, he didn’t rush her.

After, what she thought was after, he took her against the shower wall, making her face the wall first as he slid his fingers between her legs, pressed his erection against her backside. But their height didn’t permit standing, and he hiked her against the wall.

In the end, thirty minutes before he would have to prepare to depart, he settled between her legs and Jemma fought her release. She wasn’t ready for that last orgasm, because it was final. She wanted to believe that being in bed with him wasn’t final, that the beginning and end weren’t so close together.

“Come for me,” he’s whispered.

Jemma had shook her head at first, fighting it, and he kissed behind her ear as he held her close and moved deep within her.

“I can fuck you and make you come, but I don’t want to do that. I want you to come like this.”

And Jemma did, she let go, with his arm wrapped tight around her, a hand clutching her hair, and his lips on hers. Jemma whimpered into his mouth as he moved against her, his body flush against hers, hard, heavy, and warm. He came with her.

After they laid there, and it was a little awkward, because that was it, it was over. He rolled back over her, kissing her, and when he finally had to leave Jemma pecked his cheek, smiled, or at least forced a smile, and retreated to her bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Couldn’t find you last night,” Natasha said as they sat back on the jet which was finally in the air. “Imagine how surprised I was when I found footage of you wrapped around a little scientist and disappearing into her room.”

Bucky turned and pinned her with withering glare and then turned away.

“You know, we almost had sex once, but you changed your mind.”

“First of all, I’m not sure you wouldn’t kill me in my sleep,” Bucky pointed out.

“Well, I wouldn’t kill you, but I might shoot you. I owe you one.” Natasha smiled, but it wasn’t a look that most would be comfortable with.

“Second, that was just letting off steam. I actually like her,” he admitted and sat back with a sigh.

“Well,” Natasha began, feeling a bit of pity, “I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding her when you’re ready.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six months later Jemma is faced with to many men with guns and she holds her hands up in surrender.

Then there is a shot and she immediately goes to the ground, crouching and covering her head. When it’s silent she slowly uncovers her head and look around hesitantly from where she is kneeling on the ground. There’s a man at her side, squatting with a gun hanging between his knees, and his grinning.

“You know,” Bucky began, “When I decided to come back and find you, I didn’t expect it to be a rescue mission.” 

There was coughing and before Jemma could turn Bucky lifted his arm and fired, without his eyes even leaving her. “You were looking for me?”

Bucky stood and held out a hand to help her up. “Of course. I figured I owed you a date, or probably a few, because you deserve that kind of thing.” He flickered his eyes over her face. “Not one night stands.”

Jemma couldn’t help the smile growing on her face. “I’m available.”

He smirked down at her slightly. “Perfect,” he responded and tugged at her hand.

“Agent Barnes stop seducing Simmons,” Coulson interrupted as he made his way towards them.

“You didn’t follow the chain of command Bucky,” Natasha said as she flanked Phil. “You don’t get to ask out member’s of Coulson’s team without his permission.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Let’s get out of here,” he said and started walking away. 

With the other two agents turned Bucky slid his hand into Jemma’s hair and leaned in.

“Barnes!” Phil snapped without looking back.

Jemma fought a smile and stepped back. They made there way back to the Bus without incident, Bucky’s hand hovering over her back the entire way.


End file.
